Douce Addiction
by Idril Daliem
Summary: Sasuke Uchiwa est un éducateur spécialisé de trente ans pas comme les autres. Il est perçu par ses collègues comme peu enclin à la douceur et à la parlotte inutile. Mais voilà, son quotidien se vois entaché par une nouvelle arrivante de dix ans sa cadette, qui voit d'un mauvais œil Sasuke, qui fut désigné pour s'occuper d'elle.
1. Chapter 1

_PROLOGUE :_

_Je veux me sentir encore utile en transmettant ce que j'ai appris avant de passer dans l'éternité. Cette phrase, j'essaie de me la répéter autant de fois que possible. Pourtant, je me rends compte que plus j'avance, plus le monde autour de moi semble s'éloigner._

_Si je devais décrire la vie, je la lierai à ces simples mots : Bonheur, débauche, luxure, illusion. Dans mon cas, j'emploierai également le mot "inaccessible". _

_Quand un Etre humain se regarde dans un miroir, peut-il percevoir le fonctionnement concret de l'Homme ? Je ne pense pas, car je crois que l'on se noie dans nos propres diagnostics. Au final, on peut se mettre à la place de quiconque et de comprendre autant les alcooliques, que les fous, que les drogués. _

_Lorsque j'observe une personne, je me complais à juger et critiquer, sa façon de réagir, sa manière de saluer, de sourire aux médecins. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être amusée quand je me rends compte que l'Homme n'est rien d'autre qu'une boule d'égoïsme agrémenté de vices. Après tout, un humain reste un humain. _

_Je suis la plupart du temps entourée de jeunes. Des jeunes qui étudient, des jeunes qui s'amusent, des jeunes qui se recherchent. Quand je les observe, je ne perçois que leurs similarités qui ont le don de m'exaspérer et de me déprimer au plus haut point. _

_Est-ce donc si intéressant et utile de passer sa vie à regarder le fonctionnement de l'esprit humain ? Je cois juste qu'il est bon de s'en persuader. Rares sont les personnes qui se jugent alors autant le faire pour eux._

_Il m'est déjà arrivé de voir certains aller dans les extrêmes sans réellement s'en apercevoir. Est-ce donc du courage ou une faiblesse d'esprit ? Peut-être pensent-ils que se confronter à quelque chose d'invisible les feront mieux affronter le réel. _

_Le seul problème, c'est quand ils se rendent comptent trop tard que l'invisible n'avait rien à envier à la réalité. Mais ces gens plongés dans le cercle infernal de l'extrême s'étaient vus en ressortir aussi vite qu'ils en étaient arrivés, aidés par des personnes en blouses blanches, leur tendant une main qui se disait secourable. Mais cette aide s'était rendue bien vite compte que le choc psychologique était bien trop grand pour être ignoré._

_Est-ce donc cela aider ?_

_Après il y a la santé. La santé physique, la santé mentale. Entre les deux, il n'y a qu'un pas et pourtant. _

_L'esprit se veut être au-dessus de tout ça, cherchant à s'imaginer divers scénarios possibles d'une vie parfaite, tout en restant enfermé dans une pièce terne et froide. _

_Le corps n'est rien d'autre qu'une enveloppe après tout, dont l'esprit peut se détacher à tout moment. On ne peut décemment pas dire qu'une personne peut "guérir" cloitré entre quatre murs. Cela, soyez-en sûrs. _

_Ces murs, ce bâtiments, cet endroit... Froid et lugubre, où seuls les esprits perdus tentent de chercher une quelconque échappatoire. Des âmes représentées par de stupides personnages sans grand intérêt... Je posais ma tête en arrière, contre le mur de granit glacial et me posais soudain la question qui stoppa net tous mes mouvements._

_Si rien ne me plait dans cet environnement, si tout est indifférence et ennui chez moi, les gens, le personnel, l'atmosphère... _

_Alors que faisais-je ici ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Le chapitre est très court et c'est normal. Tout mes premiers chapitres ont toujours étaient plus ou moins courts... Je ne sais jamais pourquoi. Peut-être pour attendre d'avoir les avis des lecteurs. Attendre de savoir si je continue encore ou pas. Bref, c'est-à vous de me le dire ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre I<p>

_« Je n'accepte jamais un patient qui ne souhaite pas mon aide. Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. A quoi bon passer des heures, des jours, voire même des mois à essayer de lui parler et de l'aider si lui-même ne fait aucun effort de son côté ? Non. Ce que je veux, c'est faire ouvrir aux jeunes les yeux bien en grands et leur montrer, prouver même, que leurs actions ne sont que conneries et perte inutile de temps. Mais pour cela, ils doivent s'ouvrir à moi. Sinon, je les ignore... jusqu'à un quelconque déclique qui les fera revenir vers moi. Après commence enfin l'aide qu'on me demande. Ce n'est pas à moi de m'approcher d'eux, c'est à eux de s'accrocher à moi. Quand un de mes patients me tourne le dos, la colère monte en moi. Mais peut-être est-ce ma faute ?_

_Je suis dur, inflexible et pourtant, je regrette au final mes actions... Mais une chose est sûre... Je ne regrette pas mes choix. Jamais. »_

/

« - Monsieur Uchiha ?! s'écria une voix dans le couloir. »

Un homme de grande taille se stoppa net, toujours dos à son interlocuteur.

« - Monsieur Uchiha, une de vos patientes vous attend, salle six.

- De qui s'agit-il ? demanda ledit Uchiha, prenant enfin la peine de se tourner vers une jeune femme blonde.

- Il me semble qu'il s'agit de mademoiselle Sawada. »

L'homme fronça les sourcils, mais garda son air toujours impassible. Il sonda un instant sa collègue de ses yeux noirs avant de dire :

« - Pourquoi devrais-je aller la voir, mademoiselle Yamanaka ?

- Et bien... elle était en pleurs, et puis il s'agit de votre patiente ! Vous vous devez d'aller lui parler ! s'exclama quelque peu surprise ladite Yamanaka, les yeux ronds.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de consoler une gamine qui ne prend même pas la peine de regarder devant elle, répliqua Uchiha, reprenant sa route non sans un regard de plus vers sa collègue. »

Celle-ci d'ailleurs, semblait tomber des nu. Ce Sasuke Uchiha, de son nom complet, lui était toujours d'une hostilité déconcertante. Cela faisait quelque mois qu'Ino Yamanaka avait intégré ce centre pour jeunes en difficulté et jamais elle ne s'était attendue à tomber un jour sur un homme tel que ce Sasuke. Beau certes, mais tellement froid et nonchalant. Combien de fois avait-elle dû passer derrière lui pour consoler nombre de ses patients ? Mais une chose lui échappait sans cesse car ces patients en question finissaient toujours par retourner le voir. Elle ne savait pas quelle technique il utilisait... Mais simple infirmière qu'elle était, elle ne comprendrait sans doute jamais.

« - Je vois... souffla-t-elle pour elle-même, alors que l'homme avait disparu du couloir. Ce dernier était assez encombré. Quelques médecins y traînaient ainsi que des parents avec leurs adolescents qui risquaient grandement de passer un petit séjour ici. »

/

Le centre de désintoxication pour jeunes de Tokyo était sans aucun doute le plus grand du pays. Le centre comprenait des jeunes et jeunes-adultes de treize à vingt-et-un ans, dont l'addiction à l'alcool et la drogue n'était plus à prouver. Les quelques deux cent personnes formant le cercle du personnel, semblaient dépassées par cette augmentation de consommation de substance illicite ou dangereuse pour la santé, qui plus est chez des patients de plus en plus jeunes. Les nombreux bâtiments qui formaient le complexe pouvaient accueillir plus de huit cent malades.

Certes, le Japon se présentait au monde comme étant le pays de la sécurité. Mais les choses pouvaient très souvent se montrer trompeuses. En témoignaient les allées et venues dans ce centre.

Ce fut rageusement que Sasuke jeta sa cigarette finie dans le cendrier prévu à cet effet dans le coin pause fumeur. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre sa patiente dont il avait la charge depuis trois mois maintenant. Il lui en restait trois encore. Généralement, les jeunes restaient maximum six mois dans le centre. Si les parents avaient les moyens de financer leur internement, ils n'hésitaient pas à demander six mois de plus.

Des éducateurs spécialisés dans ce centre, il y en avait énormément. Chacun devait écouter et aider plusieurs jeunes à la fois. Mais Sasuke avait été ferme. Il n'en voulait pas plus d'une dizaine.

Avec un soupir las, il se dirigea vers la salle où sa patiente semblait l'attendre depuis un bon moment. Il se devait de la réveiller et la faire avancer.

« - Sawada, explique-moi...

- Je ne veux pas vous parler. »

Le mur entre eux s'était installé depuis un bon moment. Les doigts entrelacés, les coudes reposant sur ses genoux, Sasuke était assis sur sa chaise de bureau et fixait la jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années. Ses cheveux courts encadraient son visage larmoyant et sa frange cachait ses yeux qui, de toute évidence, devaient être embués de ce liquide si caractéristique témoignant sa tristesse et son désespoir.

« - Cela fait trois mois que je suis plus que patient avec toi... Si tu ne me parles pas, je ne peux rien pour toi. Mon travail s'arrêtera ici si tu ne fais pas un peu plus d'effort.

- Patient vous dites ?! C'est vraiment se foutre de la gueule du monde. Depuis que je suis arrivée dans ce centre, vous n'avez pas arrêté de me regarder avec mépris et de me brusquer ! Vous avez toujours été injuste dans vos paroles ! Vous m'effrayez... Et vous voulez que je me confie à vous ?! s'écria Minami Sawada qui s'était relevée dans un bond, dévoilant son visage ravagé. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke crut avoir senti son cœur s'arrêter de battre un instant. Jamais de jamais il n'avait été frappé par un visage aussi déformé par la douleur. Pourtant, des jeunes ravagés, il en avait vu et revu !

« - C'est ça ou retourner foutre ta vie en l'air, déclara t-il alors froidement ne semblant pas s'être rendu compte qu'il l'avait tutoyé, s'étant relevé à son tour. Mon boulot, c'est pas de jouer les assistantes sociales, mais bien de te faire revenir à la réalité, mademoiselle Sawada. Que cela te plaise ou non. »

Minami resta pantelante face à la tirade de son "éducateur". Il était si froid... si effrayant. Comment pouvait-on être comme ça et être autorisé à travailler dans les relations humaines ? Cet homme était le fils d'un riche politicien ou quoi ?!

« - Maintenant... reprit Sasuke, plus doucement, reprenant contenance, c'est vous qui voyez. Vous avez raté plusieurs séances de groupes, ce qui est loin d'être bénéfique pour vous. Soit vous vous maitrisez un peu et revenez vers moi pour qu'on trouve une solution. Soit vous m'ignorez et retournez chez papa et maman pour recommencer les conneries. »

Il savait que la jeune fille était en pleine réflexion. Oh oui il était dur dans ses paroles. Mais Sasuke ne voyait pas d'autres moyens pour réveiller la jeune fille. Après tout, il n'avait pas choisi d'être éducateur spécialisé pour rien, surtout dans un centre de désintoxication pour jeunes, où il savait le travail très difficile.

« - Alors ? »

/

- Et comme toujours, le grand Sasuke Uchiha a encore perdu un de ses patients ! retentit une voix masculine. Et comme je me le demande toujours et encore : comment s'y prend t-il ?!

- La ferme, Naruto... »

Sasuke jouait avec le capuchon de son stylo, toujours assis sur sa chaise, avachi sur le bureau. Le nouvel arrivant n'était autre que Naruto Uzumaki, un des seuls autres éducateurs spécialisés du centre à être ami avec l'Uchiha. Naruto était aussi blond que Sasuke était brun. Ses yeux incroyablement bleus contrastaient étonnamment avec les onyx de Sasuke. Et son caractère plus que jovial et amical changeait parfaitement avec la caractère légèrement associable et vindicatif de son ami. Beaucoup se demandait d'ailleurs comment ces deux là avaient pu finir par être amis !

« - Non, sérieusement Sasuke, continua Naruto, comment ça se fait que cette pauvre Minami ait décidé de quitter le centre ? Elle n'a même pas voulu d'un autre éducateur pour prendre le relais.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Avoue que tu es frustré ? sourit le blond, l'air taquin.

- Bien sûr que je le suis ! explosa au final l'Uchiha qui s'était redressé brusquement et qui, de son bras avait fait voler plusieurs papiers. »

Naruto n'avait pas bougé, connaissant plus que n'importe qui les excès de colères de son ami.

« - Elle est partie et je n'ai pas su quoi dire Naruto...

- Comme très souvent. Ton mauvais caractère te perdra définitivement Sasuke si tu ne penses pas à être légèrement plus compréhensif envers tes patients.

- Je sais... souffla Sasuke, se rasseyant sur sa chaise, un coude posé sur l'accoudoir, une main au niveau de sa bouche. »

Le pire dans ces moments là, c'était qu'il se sentait toujours mal d'avoir été aussi mauvais dans ses paroles. Il savait qu'il avait été ingrat avec sa patiente pendant ces trois mois. Elle semblait avoir tenu bon jusque là. Mais voilà, elle avait craqué, et on l'avait retrouvé en train de pleurer dans une salle, seule. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu parler à un autre éducateur. Elle souhaitait seulement discuter avec Sasuke. Voulait-elle voir si son attitude allait changer envers elle, si il la voyait dans cet état ? Ou bien savait-elle qu'elle finirait par partir de son plein gré du centre et que, dans une envie soudaine, elle souhaitait simplement revoir son éducateur une dernière fois ?

« - Ne réfléchis pas trop, répliqua Naruto soudainement. Je suis venu te chercher. La patronne veut te voir. Elle aurait apparemment un dossier à t'assigner.

- Quoi ? Comment ça un dossier ? Ca y est, un de mes patients se dégonfle qu'elle m'en recolle un ?

- Que veux-tu ? ricana Naruto, commençant à sortir du bureau de l'Uchiha. Ne traine pas, elle n'aime pas attendre comme d'habitude. »

/

Anko Mitarashi était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une femme de caractère et au physique plus qu'avantageux. Ses yeux semblaient tout voir et ses oreilles tout entendre. Elle aspirait la crainte chez de nombreux patients qui ne demandaient qu'une chose : croiser le moins possible sa route. Elle avait repris le centre il y a de cela trois ans et elle dirigeait cet établissement d'une main de fer.

Non, elle n'était pas tyrannique. Juste un peu énergique et batailleuse sur les bords. En tout cas, elle ne semblait jamais impressionner l'Uchiha qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle, l'air quelque peu mécontent.

« - Dis moi pourquoi tu me regardes comme si tu allais me tuer mon cher Sasuke ? demanda-t-elle l'air réjoui de le voir dans cet état.

- C'est quoi déjà cette histoire de dossier ?

- Il me semble que par ta faute, un de tes patients soit parti de son plein gré. Ce qui est encore plus étonnant Sasuke, c'est qu'il s'agit encore d'une fille... Tu m'expliques ? »

C'était la septième en cinq ans... Pour la directrice, ça commençait à faire beaucoup.

« - Je connais ton caractère difficile et ton passé, Sasuke. Je conçois qu'une fille soit plus sensible, surtout quand elle rencontre des problèmes comme beaucoup ici en ont. Mais toutes celles t'ayant quitté depuis le début n'ont accepté aucune autre aide... »

Sasuke resta silencieux. Il n'avait de toute façon pas envie de parler avec elle maintenant. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était cette histoire de dossier.

« - Pourquoi m'avez vous fait venir ici, madame ? questionna Sasuke, soutenant toujours le regard de la femme devant lui.

- Mmh... je t'assigne une nouvelle patiente, fit mine de bouder sa supérieur hiérarchique, n'ayant pas obtenu les réponses qu'elle souhaitait entendre. Mais loin de se démoraliser, elle continua donc :

- Et oui mon cher Sasuke ! Une demoiselle qui aura besoin de ta plus grande attention ! s'écria t-elle, ne décollant pas son sourire de ses lèvres. Tiens, finit-elle par dire, lui tendant un dossier rempli de papiers. »

Documents en main, Sasuke s'empressa d'ouvrir la pochette, curieux de savoir qui serait la nouvelle malheureuse qui lui avait été confié. Ce fut sous le regard perçant de la directrice que Sasuke écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

« - Je pense que tu connais ce nom de famille.

- Haruno, souffla un Sasuke incrédule, le regard toujours scotché au dossier ouvert entre ses mains.

- Il me semble que cette jeune fille, Sakura Haruno, est déjà venue dans ce centre il y a cinq ans pour consommation excessive de cannabis. »

Sasuke ne se rappelait pas du visage de cette patiente, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait, à l'époque, pas en charge ladite Haruno en question. Mais son cas ne lui était tout de même pas inconnu. Sasuke souffrait d'un très gros problème de mémoire concernant le visage des gens. Les noms, il parvenait à s'en souvenir, mais mettre un visage sur ceux-ci, c'était une autre affaire.

« - Elle n'avait que quinze ans et d'après son dossier, continua Anko, elle semblait être sortie d'affaire en quittant le centre. Mais il y a quelques semaines de ça, elle a été retrouvée en possession de drogue dans le véhicule d'un soi-disant ami qu'elle connaîtrait depuis longtemps. Le hic, c'est que cet ami en question est plus âgé d'elle d'une quinzaine d'années et a passé plus de dix ans en prison pour trafic de stupéfiants et excès de violence.

- Un cas très difficile en gros, murmura Sasuke, les yeux toujours rivé sur les documents.

- Oui. De plus, elle vit seule chez elle. D'après ses parents, ils n'ont plus de contact avec Sakura depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Sa mère a avoué avoir eu une dispute violente avec elle.

- Et vous me la confiez ? A moi ? demanda t-il alors en relevant les yeux. »

Pour Sasuke, il s'agissait encore d'une histoire semblable à Minami... Rien que de repenser à son ancienne patiente, ses doigts se crispèrent et les feuilles du dossier se froissèrent légèrement. Finalement, sa plus grande crainte avait encore eu raison de lui : l'échec. Il avait échoué dans sa tâche, celle de sauver la jeune Sawada.

« - Ça te pose un problème, Sasuke ? Il me semblait plus logique que je te confie Sakura. Et ce, pour plusieurs raisons. Tu as perdu une patiente, je t'en ajoute donc une nouvelle. Tu as fort caractère, tu sauras la tenir calme et je pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir réellement comprendre son problème.

- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? questionna l'air légèrement ironique le brun aux yeux sombres, s'adossant négligemment sur sa chaise, le dossier de l'Haruno entre les mains.

- Tu as vu juste Uchiha. Le juge s'occupant de son cas l'oblige à purger une désintoxication pendant six mois, soit le temps maximal autorisé dans ce centre. Je compte sur toi. Je sais que j'aurai pu confier cette patiente à un autre éducateur, comme Uzumaki, mais son caractère trop compréhensif pourrait ne pas porter ses fruits avec une fille comme Sakura. »

La tête plongée dans ses pensées, ce fut sur un dernier hochement de tête qu'il se leva gardant toujours en main le dossier de sa future patiente et quitta la pièce.

* * *

><p><strong>Un petit avis ? Les commentaires sont grandement appréciés par les auteurs :) Merci beaucoup ! Au prochain chapitre ! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_Les avis sont une motivation pour les auteurs... Un petit avis ? Sur ce, très bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Son nom ne m'était pas inconnu. Mais je ne parvenais pas à donner un visage à cette personne pour qui j'allais devoir consacrer un peu de mon temps. Qui était-elle et pourquoi devrais-je être celui qui la comprendrait le mieux ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponse. Mon précédent échec m'insupportait encore alors comment allais-je réagir si elle venait, elle aussi, à m'échapper ? Parfois, je me demandais sincèrement ce qui m'avais poussé à faire ce job... <em>

/

Ses yeux onyx ne semblaient pas vouloir décrocher son regard des lignes qui l'informaient toujours un petit peu plus sur sa future patiente. Sasuke, son gobelet de café encore fumant à ses côtés, était debout, accoudé à une table haute dans le coin de la salle de repos réservée au personnel. Depuis bientôt plus de quinze minutes, il ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de ses collègues de travail qui le saluaient d'un "Bonjour Uchiha" ou encore "Salut Sasuke !". Bien évidemment, cela ne semblait étonner personne, le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment réputé pour sa sociabilité et sa politesse. Mais voir l'Uchiha aussi absorbé dans un dossier, qu'il savait donné par Anko, étonnait beaucoup de personnes.

Ils savaient tous que Sasuke avait un caractère plutôt difficile à cerner. Or, ils savaient également que le brun ne souhaitait que très peu de patients et surtout, jamais ils n'avaient songé que l'éducateur puisse un jour être amené à potasser un dossier, essayant d'en apprendre le plus possible sur le pauvre jeune qui serait d'ici peu sous son aile. Les discussions allèrent donc bon train ce matin là, certains chuchotant sur le départ soudain de la jeune Sawada la veille ou encore de l'identité de la personne dont Sasuke aurait la charge pendant six mois.

Seul un des employés paraissait silencieux devant son thé brulant. Ino Yamanaka, infirmière depuis deux ans, fixait tristement l'Uchiha de ses grands et beaux yeux bleus. Jamais il ne lui avait accordé un regard autre qu'impassible quand elle s'adressait à lui pour le travail. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il lui parle au moins une fois... Mais toute son attention ne s'arrêtait pas que sur cela, non. Elle était aussi très curieuse de savoir qui remplacerait Minami. La chambre de la jeune fille avait été vidée très tôt dans la matinée. Les parents de la patiente étaient arrivés en furie se plaindre à la direction que leur fille était au plus mal et qu'ils souhaitaient savoir qui en était le responsable. Celle-ci semblait ne rien avoir révélé à Mr et Mme Sawada, comme toutes les autres patientes du jeune homme avant elle.

Ce qui semblait encore plus étonnant, c'est que dès que Sasuke perdait un adolescent en détresse, il se rembrunissait encore plus. Seul Uzumaki parvenait à lui faire décrocher quelques sourires.

« - Tiens, quand on parle du loup, souffla la Yamanaka, une main sous son menton, l'air passablement ennuyé.»

Lorsqu'il vit une ombre se former sur les pages de son dossier, Sasuke, dérangé dans sa lecture, fronça légèrement les sourcils. Toujours fidèle à lui-même, il ne daigna pas relever la tête, car il se doutait à qui appartenait cette silhouette, qui parvenait à lui cacher le soleil qui brillait dehors. Ce fut alors agacé qu'il releva son visage vers celui halé de son gêneur ;

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

- C'est comme ça qu'on salue son ami de si bon matin ? questionna une voix pleine d'amusement.

- J'étais occupé, donc oui, c'est comme ça que je salue mes amis qui arrivent au mauvais moment.

- Occupé à quoi ? A lire pour la cent cinquantième fois le dossier de cette Haruno Sakura ?»

Sasuke stoppa net sa lecture et vrilla **ses prunelles** sombres vers l'Uzumaki qui **l'observait**toujours de ce regard amusé, ne voulant s'en dépêtrer.

« - Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit d'elle ?

- Tout se sait ici et puis je le vois marqué en gros sur ta feuille, regarde là, pointa-il de son index le nom complet de la patiente. Juste sous ton gros nez de monsieur je sais tout. »

Sasuke souffla d'exaspération. Ce que cet idiot pouvait-être gamin quand il s'y mettait. Il n'empêchait qu'il était le seul à lui tenir tête et à lui parler avec franchise. Ino qui les fixait toujours, seule à sa table haute, ne pouvait nier que quelque chose d'incassable liait ces deux hommes qui étaient diamétralement opposés. Tout en fixant le fond de son gobelet, elle réfléchissait sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir en voyant l'Uzumaki et l'Uchiha aussi unis ; de la jalousie. C'était ça, de la jalousie. Mais pourquoi ? Que Naruto soit le seul à attirer un minimum l'attention du bel éducateur ? C'était ridicule ! Le blond n'était rien d'autre qu'un ami très proche, pourquoi devrait-elle ressentir de la jalousie envers lui ? Mais son pincement au coeur n'était pas trompeur, elle enviait la proximité qu'avait Naruto avec Sasuke et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à sa place, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Soudain une sonnerie retentit, indiquant qu'il était neuf heures et que la pause était terminée. Avec un dernier regard mélancolique envers l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle jeta son gobelet et partit vers les services médicaux, prête à reprendre le travail.

/

« - Naruto, au lieu de me suivre partout comme un petit chien obéissant, tu n'as pas des patients ? demanda Sasuke, qui se dirigeait à présent vers son bureau pour y déposer son document.

- Si, mais ma séance de groupe n'est pas avant cet après-midi, sourit alors de toutes ses dents le jeune homme à la crinière blonde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors au lieu d'être chez toi ?

- Je voulais voir d'un peu plus près ta nouvelle patiente ! répliqua avec bonne humeur Naruto qui étirait désormais ses bras vers le haut. »

Il ne manquait plus que ça. L'Haruno devait arriver dans la matinée, accompagnée d'une représentante chargée d'amener les jeunes qui allaient purger leurs six mois de soins entre ces murs. À son plus grand malheur, Sasuke voyait que cet imbécile heureux venait de s'inviter à cette rencontre quelque peu ennuyeuse. Lui qui ne rêvait que d'une seule chose, qu'on le laisse tranquille, fit la moue. Arrivé devant son bureau, l'éducateur se retourna vers son ami.

« - Je me passerai volontiers de ta présence, maintenant si tu veux bien... finit-il en fermant la porte au nez du blond.

-Mais attends...! furent les seuls mots qu'il entendit avant de s'asseoir à son bureau pour ensuite ranger le dossier de la jeune patiente.»

Une heure... C'était le temps qui lui restait avant de découvrir la vraie Sakura Haruno. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme comme une autre, et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être quelque peu gêné par une sensation étrange qui lui parcourait tout le corps. Ce prénom ne lui était pas inconnu et il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas du fait qu'elle ait déjà parcouru les couloirs de ce centre... C'était autre chose. Il lui semblait connaitre ce nom depuis plus de temps que ça... Mais quand, où et dans quelles circonstances ?

A la fois tracassé et agacé, Sasuke se frotta les yeux, peu désireux de réfléchir plus sur ce qui le perturbait ; Sakura Haruno et la signification réelle qu'avait ce nom pour lui. Pour s'occuper le plus rapidement l'esprit, Sasuke sortit son planning de la matinée et fut déçu de constater que ce dernier avait été modifié en raison de l'arrivée de l'Haruno. En une heure, jamais il n'aurait eu le temps de réunir ses patients ou même encore de les consulter un par un. Ce que le temps pouvait passer vite quand on avait justement besoin de ce-dit temps précieux !

Au vu du tempérament que semblait détenir sa future patiente, il sentait qu'il devrait s'adapter à son caractère et faire en sorte de travailler le plus possible avec elle, d'abord individuellement pour ne pas l'agresser avec d'autres adolescents et jeunes adultes et par la suite, petit à petit, l'intégrer au groupe. Ce fut avec cette idée de base que l'Uchiha commença à planifier les projets qu'il imaginait pour la nouvelle arrivante.

Adolescent, Sasuke ne s'était jamais imaginé devoir s'occuper d'autres personnes plus tard. Ayant été un bon moment quelqu'un de très égoïste, il répétait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il était inutile d'aider les jeunes perdus comme lui l'avait été. Bien avant de se retrouver éducateur spécialisé, à seize ans, Sasuke aurait tout donné pour en avoir un en face, afin de le réveiller et de lui cracher de but en blanc que ses bêtises ne le mèneraient nulle part. Il avait toujours cru être seul et, comme aucune aide ne lui avait été apportée, il ne concevait pas de pouvoir tendre la main à son prochain. Ce qu'il avait été idiot à l'époque...

Seulement, après qu'un ami proche eut fait une overdose qui lui fut fatale, l'Uchiha alors âgé de dix huit ans, se tourna vers ce qu'il faisait à présent. Le choc fut tellement violent pour lui que cela eut don de le réveiller et de le pousser à empêcher d'autres crétins comme lui l'avait été autrefois, de plonger dans cet engrenage qu'étaient la drogue et l'alcool.

Lorsque sa montre sonna dix heures, le trentenaire posa son stylo et prit soin de ranger toute sa paperasse dans les tiroirs de son bureau avant de se lever et de s'étirer tout en poussant un soupir ennuyé. Même s'il avouait aimer son travail, savoir qu'un autre jeune avait plongé le dérangeait plus que tout. Il espérait juste qu'avec l'Haruno, tout se passerait pour le mieux et qu'elle ne ferait pas la même erreur qu'avait fait Sawada Minami vis-à-vis de lui ; qu'elle se soit trop accrochée sans connaitre les limites.

/

Ce fut avec une patience olympienne que Sasuke, les mains dans les poches de son jean, attendait enfin que les portes coulissantes laissent apparaitre celle qu'il devrait aider pendant six mois. De nature calme, il se surprit lui-même à être pressé de découvrir cette Sakura au caractère dit si difficile. Il savait d'avance qu'il n'allait pas s'ennuyer pendant ce temps ensemble. Mais tiendrait-elle le temps maximum ? Risquait-elle de partir comme Minami et d'autres patientes l'avaient fait ? Cela eut pour effet de faire froncer les sourcils de l'Uchiha, ce qui sembla retenir l'attention de Anko, attendant à ses côtés, prête à accueillir comme il se devait une nouvelle venue dans son établissement.

« - Tu es inquiet mon petit Sasuke ? questionna la femme aux cheveux étrangement violets, regardant amusée le visage crispé de son employé.

- Du tout... »

Il n'était pas inquiet ! Loin de là ! Juste impatient de partir de ce hall trop lumineux à son goût et trop bruyant avec les passages incessants des visiteurs et employés qui se pressaient d'un bout à l'autre de la grande et vaste pièce ouverte.

Mais le calvaire prit fin lorsqu'il vit une femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'années toute habillée de noir, l'air impeccable et la jeune femme tant attendue passer le pas de la porte. Les cheveux roses coupés court, des yeux d'un vert flamboyant, son visage était loin d'être banal. L'air plus qu'ennuyé, la jeune demoiselle était vêtue d'un débardeur noir, un slim et des converses de même couleur. Rien de bien choquant pour Anko et Sasuke, habitués au style des jeunes qu'ils voyaient déambuler tous les jours dans le centre, mais ce qui fit tiquer l'Uchiha, c'était l'anneau d'argent qui ornait l'annulaire droit de la demoiselle. Une bague familière qu'il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais bien vite il fut coupé dans sa contemplation lorsqu'une main se montra devant lui pour le saluer.

« - Mme Takushi, se présenta la femme. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour notre retard, s'excusa la quadragénaire qui souriait en guise d'excuse, le visage passablement gêné. Mais il se trouve que j'ai eu un peu de mal à nous escorter jusqu'ici...

- ... qui la faute si je dois me retrouver là ? murmura une voix que Sasuke identifia comme étant celle de Sakura qui regardait d'un mauvais œil la femme aux cheveux blonds. Cette dernière ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, ou peut-être faisait-elle semblant.

- Ce n'est pas grave du tout, répliqua Anko, souriant à son tour, consciente qu'il ne fallait pas s'attarder plus sur le sujet. Si nous allions dans mon bureau pour discuter ?»

L'éducateur sondait toujours sa nouvelle patiente. Tous les quatre marchaient silencieusement, mais Sasuke restait légèrement en retrait, ayant tout le loisir de voir la jeune femme. Elle ne serait pas facile à approcher, cela se percevait rien qu'à son visage renfrogné et fermé. Il eut l'impression de se voir à son âge, quoique légèrement plus jeune. A vingt ans, il se souvint qu'il s'était décidé à devenir éducateur et avait donc replongé dans les bouquins et les bancs des écoles.

Arrivée à destination, Anko laissa entrer Mme Takushi et l'Haruno qui ne semblaient pas vouloir décrocher un mot, l'air peu ravi de se retrouver dans pareil endroit. Sasuke ferma la marche et se chargea de fermer la porte derrière ces dames.

« - Monsieur Uchiha ici présent s'occupera de toi, Sakura, annonça la Mitarashi, allant de but en blanc, ne voulant pas tourner autour du pot. Je ne pense pas que tu sois obligée de dire quoique ce soit pendant que je m'adresse à Mme Takushi qui a eu la gentillesse de venir te chercher et t'amener jusqu'à nous.

- Il me semble que je n'ai pas demandé à venir ici, s'emporta la jeune adulte, fixant dans les yeux la directrice de ces lieux. C'est cet abrutit de juge qui a décidé ça, pas moi !

- Sakura ! s'écria Mme Takushi, étonnée par le ton et le langage de l'Haruno.

- Laissez, sourit Anko, nous avons l'habitude de ce genre de comportement. Si tu veux bien Sakura, je pense que ton éducateur aimerait un peu plus te connaitre avant que vous ne travailliez ensemble... Sasuke, si tu veux bien ? »

Ledit Sasuke n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis l'arrivée des deux femmes. Fidèle à lui-même, il préférait rester dans l'analyse avant de se manifester. C'était alors en claquant de la langue que la jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte sans attendre l'Uchiha qui lança un regard accusateur vers la directrice. Pourquoi lui avait-elle collé une gamine aussi bornée ?

« - Haruno, revenez ici, appela de sa voix grave l'éducateur, suivant le pas pressé de sa patiente.

- Vous voulez me faire plaisir ? demanda brusquement Sakura faisant volte-face vers le brun. Sortez moi d'ici, qu'on en parle plus.

- C'est ce pourquoi on vous a assigné à moi, Mlle Haruno. »

Tous deux ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux, essayant sans doute de faire détourner le regard de l'autre en premier.

« - On peut jouer à ce petit jeu encore un moment si vous voulez, mais j'aimerai qu'on discute de tout cela dans mon bureau.

- Faisons ce que monsieur décide... »

Seul un fin sourire vint orner les lèvres de l'éducateur, habitué à ce genre de réflexions. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas brusquer et reprendre à tout va le comportement des jeunes venant ici. Ils étaient déjà assez perdus comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter...

Une fois assis, l'un en face de l'autre, seul le bureau faisant office de séparation, Sakura se mit à mâchouiller un chewing-gum, bras et jambes croisés. Sasuke, quant à lui s'était contenté de la fixer de ses yeux sombres.

« - Pourquoi avoir replongé Mlle Haruno ? commença t-il, sachant qu'il démarrait par un sujet houleux. Vous sembliez vous en être remise à votre sortie il y a cinq ans de cela.

- Si les autres idiots comme vous avez fait plus attention, vous auriez remarqué que rien allait. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

- Ca m'importe beaucoup parce que je me dois de vous aider et que...

- Comme la dernière fois ? Monsieur Uchiha, ce que vous pouvez être naïf...»

Sasuke ne pipa mot, semblant très intrigué par ce que la jeune femme avait à dire.

« - Il est tellement facile de berner les gens comme vous... Un peu de poudre aux yeux et hop, ça vous rend aveugle ! s'écria t-elle, faignant d'être émerveillée.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Que je vous ais tous baisés, répondit l'Haruno, un petit sourire aux lèvres, provocante. »

Il fut stupéfait du répondant de cette gamine. La dernière réplique de Sakura confirma ce qu'il pensait ; cette fille n'était pas comme les autres. Autant il avait eu de fortes têtes, autant celles-ci ne s'étaient jamais montrées aussi vulgaires et manipulatrices. Si elle avait fait passer son état comme stable il y a cinq ans alors qu'elle était sous surveillance médicale avec des médecins spécialisés... Il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Mentirait-elle sur sa santé avec lui ?

« - Je vois... Mais sachez une chose Mlle Haruno, c'est que moi, on ne me la fait pas comme ça... Le bluff, ça me passe au dessus de la tête. Si vous jouez à ça avec moi, vous serez perdante.

- Vous pensez me faire peur avec vos belles paroles Monsieur Uch...

- Donc vous jouiez la comédie ? coupa t-il.

- D'après vous ? répondit-elle, insolente.

- J'en conclu donc que c'est la vérité puisque vous vous retrouvez ici, dans mon bureau.

- Ce que vous êtes perspicace, lâcha l'Haruno, redevenue légèrement hargneuse d'avoir trouvé une personne ayant autant de répondant qu'elle. »

Relevant les yeux après avoir pris le dossier de sa patiente dans le tiroir, il sonda les yeux de celle-ci, sans feindre une certaine ironie. Cette petite avait certes du caractère, mais il n'empêchait pas qu'il était plus âgé qu'elle et mieux disposé à répliquer et fixer les limites.

« - Vous vivez seule depuis un an, vous avez cessé les études à votre majorité, c'est-à-dire il y a quelques mois de ça... Et pourtant, vos parents prennent la peine de vous payer le gite et le couvert. Je croyais que vous vous étiez disputée avec votre mère ? »

Seul un regard à faire pâlir quiconque lui répondit, mais cela ne sembla pas outre mesure faire peur à l'Uchiha qui ne détourna pas le regard. Sakura souffla, vaincue, ce qui étonna grandement Sasuke qui s'était attendu à une réplique cinglante. Le sujet concernant ses parents était-il douloureux ou encore tabou pour la jeune femme ?

« - Bien... Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre maintenant. Après tout, nous avons six mois à passer ensemble. J'aurai donc tout le loisir de vous poser des questions quand je le jugerai bon.

- Faites ce que vous voulez, je serai partie d'ici avant que vous n'ayez le temps de dire "ouf" ! »

Rester calme et ne pas s'énerver. La brusquer maintenant ne réglerait pas les choses. Mais entendre ce genre de phrase de la bouche de la nouvelle l'avait statufié. Comme Minami et les autres, si il ne l'aidait pas tout en restant professionnel, peut-être arriverait-il à quelque chose ?

« - Pour le moment, vous êtes ici, devant moi et je ne suis pas prêt de vous laisser repartir. Autre chose ?

- J'ai la dalle...

- Contentez vous de votre chewing-gum, il est loin d'être midi... D'ailleurs je dois vous montrer où vous logerez pendant votre petit séjour parmi nous, une patiente est partie juste avant votre arrivée, vous pourrez donc utiliser cette chambre, reprit-il tout en se relevant de son fauteuil et contournant son bureau.

- Ah, et cette patiente, c'était la votre ?

- Vous êtes ennuyeuse Mlle Haruno, souffla Sasuke, ne voulant pas aborder le sujet de son échec.

- C'est quoi qui a fait défaut ? Votre incompétence a fait prendre la poudre d'escampette à cette pauvre malheureuse ? demanda-t-elle provocatrice.

- Si j'étais vous, je me tairais, prévint l'éducateur, la voix plus rauque que jamais, une colère s'insinuant doucement en lui.

- Quoi, j'ai vu juste ? J'ai entendu l'autre chouette dire que cette fille avait quitté le centre avant ses six mois maximum dans un état pire que quand elle est rentrée ici. C'est ce qui va se passer avec moi ? Hein Monsieur Uchiha ? Où bien vous comptez employer d'autres méthodes ?»

Tout d'un coup, elle se tut, pétrifiée par la main de l'homme qui lui retenait le bras fermement. Il lui faisait mal et elle dut retenir un gémissement de douleur, car fière comme un coq elle ne s'abaisserait jamais à demander de l'aide. Pour seule défense, elle fixa l'éducateur avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs en proie à un dilemme de taille. Il ne pouvait user de violence sur sa jeune patiente, elle était ingrate et insolente, pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait déblatéré des paroles quasiment similaires à ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé ? Non... elle ne savait rien de tout ça... Ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui...

« - Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal !

- Désolé...»

Il n'avait pas sut quoi dire de plus. Il était rare qu'il s'excuse, mais c'était également la première fois qu'il agrippait aussi brusquement une personne pour de simples paroles, du moins, depuis qu'il exerçait ce métier. Mais ces dites paroles étaient-elles aussi simples ?

« - Vous êtes complètement taré... Et c'est vous qui êtes chargé de prendre _soin de moi_ ? demanda t-elle en appuyant bien sur les derniers mots tout en se massant le bras. Parfois je me dis que les centres doivent manquer cruellement d'employés pour engager des gens comme vous... »

Sasuke allait répliquer quand soudainement, on frappa à la porte. Sans attendre une réponse, Anko pénétra la pièce suivie de près par Mme Takushi. Sakura les fixa toutes les deux, comme si de rien était, le visage redevenu blasé. Quant à Sasuke, il lorgnait les divers documents que tenait la femme blonde entre ses mains. C'était officiel...

« - Je n'ai plus qu'à dire une chose, bienvenue parmi nous, Haruno Sakura... murmura Sasuke détournant son regard vers la jeune femme qui le fixait, en colère.»

* * *

><p>J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous a plu... Des avis, des questions ? Dites moi tout ! Ah, et pour celles et ceux qui voudraient savoir de quel point de vue va se porter intégralement cette histoire, et bien sachez que j'ai décidée de rester sur un Pdv de Sasuke exclusivement. Oui oui ! Même si parfois je vacille avec Ino par exemple au début... Il s'agira d'un Pdv externe, donc raconté à la troisième personne... Mais mon personnage principal (car il n'y en a qu'un) reste Sasuke. Et oui, Sakura sera définit comme secondaire même si ça reste un SasuSaku. Allez, gros bisous et au prochain chapitre !<p> 


End file.
